A Boy Named Thomas Hewitt
by girly-scarecrow
Summary: The life of Thomas Hewitt as a teenager. With the cruelty of children and love of his family. COMPLETE Look for A Boy Named Thomas Hewitt 2! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Young **

September 3rd 1949

Thomas walked into the school his first day of the 4th grade. He felt the opening were his nose is suppose to be. He slowly opened his locker hoping no one could see him. He didn't want to go through all the torture he did last year. He could remember kids kicking dirt at him and insulting him. He set his school bag down in the small locker.  
"FREAK!" a girl called.  
His heart stopped oh no... he thought first day of school and they are already throwing insults around?  
"Hey! Retard, she's talking to ya."a boy said.  
Thomas glanced at the boy not showing the rest of his deformed face. The boy had blond hair and wore a white shirt. The girl that stood next to him Thomas could recognized. She had dark brown hair and wore a nice new dress.  
"Yeah ya freak."she insulted.  
The bell rang and most of the children went to their class rooms. Thomas could see the children whispered to each other as they stared at Thomas. He sunk his head down walking into the class room.  
"Who are you?" the teacher asked looked in shock.  
"T-Tho-"he stuttered.  
"He's too retarded to know his name."a boy said.  
"Doug sit down and shut up!" the teacher scolded.  
Thomas walked to the back of the room to his seat. He sat down and laid his stuff out. He glared out the window to the raised sun.  
"Thomas?"the teacher said walking up to him.  
Thomas turned his head to her. She could tell he was frightened.  
"Thomas, can you talk?"the teacher asked.  
"Y-Yes" Thomas said stuttering.  
The teacher sighed and looked at Doug and shook her head.  
"Yeah retard can you talk?" Doug taunted.  
"Doug! Sit down." The teacher said. Then Doug made a face the teacher saw. She walked over to Doug and swatted him across the face. Doug was shook up. Kids giggled Doug was embarrassed he looked at Tommy with hatred.

May 27th 1953

Thomas walked out to the school yard he was fast growing and was clumsy like the other boys he had long hair and wore overalls.  
"Hey you!"Doug shouted.  
Thomas looked at Doug walking up to him. Doug had his hands in fists.  
"Go home!"Doug said pointing away from the school.  
"Wha-What d-did I do?" Thomas asked.  
"Why are you even here you a retard?"Doug shouted. Thomas got angry he stood up tall.  
"I'M NOT A RETARD!"Thomas said with anger in his voice.  
"What was that retard? Your not a retard well you still are a freak!"Doug taunted. Thomas got even more angry with Doug he pointed a him.  
"Well... I'm not a retard but you are!"Thomas said poking Doug in the chest.  
Doug now got angry and push Thomas to the ground. Doug push his foot down on Tommy's neck. Thomas was no longer angry but afraid.  
"Well at least I can talk right!" Doug said even pressing harder and Tommy's neck. Tommy got free and punched Doug in the stomach before he could do anymore. Then Thomas fled to the school.  
"You!"Doug said in rage.  
"Fight!Fight!Fight!" the kids chanted  
Doug grabbed Tommy's arm and he swung around to punch Doug right in the face. Doug's nose bled and one of his eyes became blood shot. But, Doug still had a grip on Tommy. Doug swung a punch and hit Tommy in the groin. Tommy fell to his knees gasping for air the pain was horrible.  
"You two!" and teacher said grabbing the both by the hair.  
Tommy glanced to see the kids jaws drop.

An obese woman walked in to a building that was very old.  
"I'm here about adopting a child?" The woman said to a man sitting at a desk.  
"No more.... Well... there is one more left." he said standing up.  
"Come with me." he said guiding her to a room.  
In a room on girl sat alone she had long blond hair and wore a pair of ripped up overalls that were cut to shorts.  
"This is the last one." he said pointing to the girl.  
"She's pretty" the woman said.  
"Get yer ass over here!" the man said yanking the girl's hair.  
The girl stood up she was tall and had a solid strong figure.  
"Her name is Carietta Lemon." he said patting her shoulder.  
"You you can ca-call me C-C-Carrie." Carrie said in fear.  
"Carrie."the woman said stroking Carrie's arm. Carrie flinched she stepped back.  
"I'm Judy." she introduced.  
"Her birth date is February 14th 1940." the man informed.  
Judy could smell the stench of Carrie who stood next to her.  
"Just to tell but she is a little slow and shy."he told Judy.  
Judy filled out sheets to adopt Carrie. Carrie sat on a bench looking out the window.  
"Well lets go!" Judy said.  
Judy walked down the road Carrie followed close behind.

Meanwhile Tommy and Doug sat in the principle's office. Doug had a shiner and Tommy was bent over a little so the pain wasn't bad. Doug's parents talked to the teacher.  
"Your son got into a fight with a boy named Thomas Hewitt." Principle Bluff said folding his hands together. Tommy sat up a little with the pain slowly going away.  
"That circus freak?"Doug's mother said pointing to Tommy.  
"Thomas is not a freak he has a skin disease that's why he doesn't have a nose." Principle Bluff explained.  
"Yeah right. You should suspend him!" Doug's father said.

"Look what you got us in!" Doug whined.  
Tommy looked at Doug with hatred Cause of you my crotch hurts Tommy thought. Tommy then just rolled his eyes.  
"Asshole." Doug said under his breath. It is YOUR fault Tommy thought.  
"It's all your fault." Doug said. Tommy shook his head no.

"Today is the last day of school, Mr. Wright." Principle Bluff said.  
"Well he shouldn't come to school! Is he retarded?" Mrs. Wright said.  
"Well.... Not really and he can come to school if he wants!" Principle Bluff argued.  
"No! We'll not stand for this!" Mr. Wright said slamming his hands on Principle Bluff's desk.  
"Boys will be boys..." Principle Bluff said grinning.  
"Fine then we're going!"said Mr. Wright. Mr. And Mrs. Walked out of Bluff's office.  
"Come on Doug." Mr. Wright said. Tommy sat up all the way then Doug came down and hit him in the same spot. Tommy whimpered bending over he gasped for breath.  
"I hope your happy! You, you freak!" Mrs. Wright said walking away with Doug. Tommy didn't care about her insult he was into much pain to think about anything.

"Thomas do you want to come in here?" Principle Bluff said.  
Tommy crawled his way into Bluff's office.  
"Now boy you can't go around punching people in the face! And get off the ground!" Principle Bluff commanded.  
Tommy got onto the chair and turned to Principle Bluff.  
"What's a matter?" Principle Bluff asked.  
"He he j-just hit m-me some- somewhere." Tommy said on the verge of tears.  
"Where?" Principle Bluff asked.  
Tommy just pointed down to where he was holding his crotch.  
"Oh are you okay?" Principle Bluff worried.  
"I don-don't kn-know he hit m-me there tw-twice." Tommy said.  
Tears slowly streamed down Tommy's face.

June 13th, 1953

The wind brushed across Carrie's face. She listened to the wild grass shift in the wind. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"Carrie?" Judy said.  
Carrie walked toward Judy.  
"What are you doing?" Judy asked.  
"Oh uh.."Carrie said nervously. Carrie only knew Judy for a little over 2 weeks.  
"Carrie are you still afraid? Nobodies gonna hurt you." Judy said resting her hand on Carrie's shoulder. Carrie glanced down at her long light blond hair, her freckles showed in the sun. Her beautiful blue eyes shined with beauty.  
She looked at her dirty bra that she wore, then she looked down at her bare feet. Carrie was rather stupid and shy.  
"Nobodies gonna hurt you." Judy said.

Judy wore a sleeve less dress that had a dull flower print she also wore librarian glasses.  
"Come on." Judy said tugging Carrie's arm.  
They walk to a small trailer were a little girl stood in front of the couch.  
"Hi Carrie!" The little girl said with a smile.  
"Hi Henrietta." Carrie said smiling back.  
Judy sat down at the table she grinned at Carrie.  
"Judy?" Carrie asked.  
"Yes."Judy replied.  
"Are you gonna make me go to school?"Carrie asked.  
"Yes"Judy answered.

Carrie sighed she hated school, kids were down right cruel to her. Stupid,fat,ugly,bitchy Carrie frowned remembering all the names. She walked to the window to watch the beautiful Texas sunset. Then she walked to the couch and sat down.  
"Carrie look at Sally!" Henrietta said showing Carrie the braid in the dolls hair.  
"She's beautiful!" Carrie said holding the braid.  
Henrietta giggled and ran around the trailer Henrietta was a wild 3 year old. She always carried around a doll that's named Sally. She's always talking about being a mother too. Carrie watched Henrietta jump around the trailer and Judy hollering at her. Carrie thought it was funny seeing a little girl with short dark hair and a yellow dress tell this big woman off.

June 15th, 1953

Tommy sat next to a boy named Shiloh they sat watching Uncle Charlie chase a pig around. Shiloh had a scruffy look to him he was dirty and had shaggy hair. He wore overalls that he rolled up, he was tall and thin.  
"Get him Charlie!" Shiloh shouted.  
Shiloh looked at Tommy who sat looking at Charlie.  
"Aren't ya boys gonna help me?" Charlie yelled.  
The two boys ran after the pig they fell ever time they dived for the pig. At the end of the chase the two were covered in dirt. That's when Shiloh's brother walked up.  
"Ezekiel?" Shiloh asked.  
"Yup?" Ezekiel said putting his hands on his hips.  
"Where have you been?" Tommy asked.  
"Places.... Well really.... at home." Ezekiel said scratching his head.  
Tommy and Shiloh laughed at Ezekiel who never knew what he was talking about.  
"Well I got to go!" Ezekiel said walking to the rotten farm house.  
"My strange twin brother." Shiloh said watching Ezekiel walk away.  
Tommy smiled showing that his teeth were the only clean thing on him.  
"Thomas Brown Hewitt!" his mother scolded. Tommy looked to his mother who had her hand on her hips. He walked up to her he stood over her. He was tall and thin like Shiloh.  
"Clean yourself up!" she commanded.  
Tommy rushed into thou house and went straight to the bathroom. He took of his clothes looking at all the cuts he got form today. His skin disease didn't go past his neck he wished it would be anywhere else besides his face. He looked at the opening where his nose is suppose to be. He would probably be a handsome if he didn't have the skin disease.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Greetings**

June 20th , 1954

Judy walked over to the bed where Carrie laid asleep. She woke Carre, the sleeping beauty, up by nudging her. Carrie mumbled and sat up to see Henrietta brushing her, short dusty colored, hair. With force, Carrie stood up and drug herself to the bathroom. She gazed in the mirror and rubbed her weary eyes. A brush laid by the sink, she took it, and undid her braid. Her big waves of golden blond hair washed over her bare shoulders. Her blue eyes darted around the room for her clothes.

At the Hewitt's, Luda May was going out to the her gas station that her husband owned. Tommy watched her from the window as she got into the rusty old pick-up. Tommy turned to see Monty looking at him. Their eyes ackwardly met.

"What are you doing?" he sternly asked. Tommy shrugged and walked down the hallway. He looked to see Charlie walking out of the bathroom. Tommy winced as he already knew what was going to happen.

"What are you looking at?" he scolded.

"Nothing." Tommy said looking down.

"Get out of here!" Charlie said bumping into Tommy as he walked out. Tommy looked back at him after being back from the war Uncle Charlie has been mean. Asshole Tommy thought. He sighed and went to his bedroom where he laid on the bed spread out. Many things went through his mind as he listened to the rain hit against the window.

"Tommy!" Charlie hollered from down stairs. Tommy sprang off bed and raced down the steps. He approached Charlie with caution. Tommy could only see his figure. His hands planted on his hips. His heart raced and sweat formed on his hair line.

"Go out side!" Charlie commanded pointing to the door. His voice was hoarse and raspy, yet it was powerful and strong.

"But, isn't raining?" Tommy asked. Charlie came and smacked Tommy on the top of his head. Tommy crouched low as Charlie's eyes beated down on him.

"Now, get yer ass out there!" he yelled.

"But-" Tommy said looking up at Charlie. Charlie kicked him in the stomach Tommy reacted by running out the door. Tommy rubbed his arms to keep warm. He shivered, "Stupid drunk hope you drink yourself stupid." he said to himself. Walking inside to the barn were dogs looked at him with fear. He patted one of the dog's head showing he wasn't a threat. The dog licked his hand, Tommy smiled, walked over to a pile of hay, and sat down. He sighed, he then became breathless to he Charlie scold him.

"I said outside boy! What don't you get?" Charlie scolded. Tommy sprang up to see Charlie standing in front of him. Charlie swatted Tommy on the face. Then, Charlie pulled out his knife, and Tommy was knocked to the ground trying to fight Charlie. Charlie cut open Tommy's overalls and cut his stomach. Then, Charlie stood up and brushed himself off and walked out side.

"Now boy, what did we learn?" Charlie asked in a mean voice. Tommy just crawled his way out of the barn into the mud. His face smeared in the mud as Charlie brought his wet leathered boot on Tommy's cheek. The low chuckles of a bully came from him. Tommy whimpers were sad moans.

"Now, stay out here!" Charlie said walking back into the house with a beer in one hand. Tommy stood up and walked to Judy's for help. He held his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. The blood anbd water slid down his numb fingers.

Carrie was walking along the road watching a farmer plow his field in the rain. The farmer was drenched and sat on his tractor still. Carrie was entertained. She herself was very wet. Her plaid shirt that Judy's husband once worn was stuck to her skin. Judy's husband must have been thin since the shirt was a little snug on Carrie. Her skirt was white but now it was see through. The young 14 year old knees didn't touch.

Tommy approached Judy's trailer, and knocked on the screen door. Carrie was too afraid to approach the stranger. She was standing on the other side of the trailer. Her eyes stared in wonder.

"Judy?" Tommy asked. Carrie stood on the the trailer looking at him. Thomas caught her in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned in time to see her wet hair retreat behind the trailor. The rain slowed as it slid down the side of the trailer.

"Hello?" he asked grabbing Carrie's arm. Her eyes were as wide as his.

"Are are you okay?" Carrie asked in a concered tone. Tommy was startled to see a young lady trying helping him.

"Um." Tommy said letting go of her.

"You- your bleeding, and and what about y-yer nose? Wha-What's wrong?!" She asked holding his arms. The rain then turned into a down pour. They looked up as thunder roared in the distance.

"Come, Come with m-me!" she offered bringing him into the trailer.

"Henrietta?" Carrie worried holding Tommy's wound. Henrietta approached surprised to see Tommy.  
"Tommy?" Henrietta said wide eyed.

Carries hair stuck to her face and was frizzy. She looked up at Tommy. He smiled to see she was pretty even with her acne and dirty face. He was glad she accepted him and wasn't afraid of him. He reached out and stroked her hair, Carrie flinched. She looked over her shoulder.

"Judy should come home soon." Carrie said she looked at Tommy.

Henrietta went back to her running around. She stood and looked out the window.

"Carrie?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes? and I still don't know when the rain is going to stop." Carrie said. Henrietta shrugged and darted around the house. Tommy couldn't help but to stair at her legs. They were curvy, yet slender. She was beautiful.

"No!" Henrietta said hitting Tommy in the leg. Carrie looked at her confused.

"Judy said it's not right to look at a woman there!" Henriette added hitting Tommy in the leg again.

"Oh I wasn't looking there!" Tommy said knowing what Henrietta meant. Henrietta poked Carrie butt as she turned around.

"Henrietta!" Carrie scolded turning around. Henrietta giggled and ran away. Carrie put her hands on her hips and walked to the couch. Tommy watched in amazement as he followed her.

Later, Judy came home to Carrie, Henrietta, and Tommy standing in the living room. She looked at them funny and set her stuff down. The bag she had was full of groceries. The big woman stared at Tommy.

"What are doing here?" Judy asked adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, ah this!" Tommy said nervously pointing to his cut.

"Was that from Charlie?" Judy asked. Tommy shook his head yes.

"Dammit Charlie" Judy said putting her stuff down.

"You poor sweet boy." Carrie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Maria and Nicky**

July 5th, 1953**  
**

Judy walked to the back room where the phone rang. Tommy and Carrie listened to her in the distance.

"Oh yes he's here.." Judy said.

"She must be talking about you." Carrie said to Tommy.

"Oh yeah Charlie hurt him again..." Judy said.

"Yes I'll tell him.." Judy said looking at Tommy. Judy stepped out of the room and walked up to Tommy.

"Luda May said you have to go home.. Don't worry Carrie will be around." Judy said. Tommy waved good bye and walked down the steps of the trailer. He walked through the woods thinking about Carrie.

July 13th, 1954

Carrie stood at the door of the Hewitt's house waiting for Thomas. She stood looking at the decorations on the porch. She saw an arranged doll that had different toy parts on it. Nicky walked up to the porch and got startled to see Carrie there. He looked at her then looked around and Carrie did the same.

"Oh uh... Hi I'm um Carrie.." she said.

"Hello I'm Nicky." he said gazing at her.

Thomas then came to the door he opened up the door looking at the two from the screen door. The two stood side by side looking at him. Then Tommy stepped outside and squinted at the bright sun. Tommy looked at Carrie in surprise to see she was only wearing short shorts and cowboy boots. But he probably knew why because of the very hot weather. He looked at the thermometer that read 112 degrees. Sweat rolled down their faces and looked at the dogs in the yard trying to find shade with their tongues hanging out.

The trio walked outside in the yard and down the driveway. They weren't sure where they were going but they had an idea. They cut through fields as a short cut to get to town. Carrie's bouncy blond hair stuck to her body like a wool sweater vest. Well that's what she looked like with her long curly hair that covered her waist up. Tommy couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing same with Nicky. They stopped in the middle of the field as the heard a car driving down the dirt road out of town. They watched it fly up dirt as it sped down the road. Carrie stood in between them as she nudged Tommy with her shoulder. He looked down at her with surprise as she looked up to him.

In town men stopped and stared at Carrie who walked aside Tommy and Nicky.

"Hey! Hey guys!" said a female voice.

They looked back to see a girl the same age as them. She was shorter and pudgier then Carrie, but had the most beautiful face. She wore a dark colored skirt with a light colored shirt and had shiny, straight, brown hair that was shoulder length. She had hazel eyes that went perfect with her. Carrie looked at her amazed at her beauty.

"Tommy!" the girl said with a smile. She trotted up to them.

Tommy smiled to see the girl he loved come up to them.

"Hi sweetie." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Nicky and Carrie looked at her.

"Hey Nicky! Hi I'm Maria!" she said to Carrie who looked at Maria's teeth.

"I'm uh... Carrie!" Carrie said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Carrie!" Maria said.

All of them walked around the small town in the terrible heat. But they went in the country later when it was starting to get dark. The 4 of them sat on a boulder as the watched the sunset. It cooled off and Carrie headed to the mill. The three looked and watched her figure walk around. Tommy put his arm around Maria as they watched Nicky help Carrie. They laughed as the two looked like a two idiots.

"Nicky where is it?" Carrie joked.

"I know where!" he said running towards the mill.

Carrie stood watching him run there and look if the coast was clear. Then he stopped and looked at something. He came running back to Carrie. She giggled as he ran back around mill. Carrie leaned against a old car and looked at Tommy and Maria happy together. Carrie walked over to Nicky who was sitting on a stack of tires next to the mill. He had his switch blade out and was looking at it. Carrie sat next to him.

"Why so sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad!" Carrie answered.

Nicky rolled his eyes and Carrie watched him mess around with his knife.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said looking at it.

Maria and Tommy sat on the boulder. Maria was remembering when she first met him. It was the first day of junior high. Tommy was confused with his new surroundings and got worst looks than before. But when he was getting bullied Maria came to his help. After that Maria became his best friend. Maria grew to be beautiful and Tommy couldn't be happier.

Tommy was looking at Carrie who lifted her head to Charlie's beat up truck.

"You two dumb asses!" he hollered at Carrie and Nicky. Tommy got a sight of Charlie and ran off with Maria. Charlie took Nicky and Carrie and put them in his truck.

"We need to do things.." he explained. They drove off while Tommy and Maria hid in the brush. They stepped out when Charlie's truck was gone.

In Charlie's truck Nicky couldn't stand listening to Charlie sexually harass Carrie but she harassed him back. They stopped at the local porn shop and strip joint. Nicky had to clean out the bed of the truck that had sharp rusty barb wire in it. Carrie leaned against the hood of the truck smacking her gum as she waited for Charlie to get out of the truck. The signs lit up on the buildings. It lit up that said _Woody's porn & more_.

"You, Carrie go into Woody's and get the latest nudey magazines." he commanded.

"Will do." she said and strutted up to the porn shop. She went into the store and looked at all the naked women on posters and pin-ups. She looked at the cashier who was a heavy guy with thick rimmed glasses and long, greasy hair. He couldn't help to look at her with only cow boy boots and short shorts on. She smacked her gum and looked at him. She walked up to the counter.

"Can I get that one, that one, and the one in the top corner." she said tugging on his name tag.

"Sure. What's somebody like you doing in here?" he asked.

"Fuck I don't know." she said.

He lowered his glasses and stared at her.

"Here you go." he said and handed her the magazines.

"Thanks" she said and tossed the money to him. She walked out of the store and grabbed the pin-ups by the door. When she got outside Nicky was sitting in the bed of the truck.

"Where the hell did he go?" she hollered. Nicky looked at her and pointed to the strip joint.

"He said not to go in there." he informed. Carrie sighed and climbed into the bed were Nicky was. The two talked for awhile and eventually fell asleep later.

They woke up to the swerving truck on the gravel road. They had a hard time keeping their balance. The pulled up to the Hewitt's. Nicky and Carrie could barely move they were so tired.

"Come on.. You two can stay here." he offered. Nicky and Carrie walked into the house like two drunks helping each other. They fell on the living room floor and went to sleep. Luda May crossed her arms and looked at the two.

"What the hell did you do to them?" she asked Charlie.

"Nothing.." he slurred.

"Judy was looking for Carrie." she informed.

"Just let her stay here.. I'm betting you she's going nowhere!" he said pointing at the passed out teenagers.

Carrie woke up on top of Nicky who was still sleeping. Drool hung from the side of her mouth. She rubbed her head against Nicky's chest. It was still sorta dark outside. She saw a figure walk by that went outside. There was yelling she heard from out there. The figure walked inside Carrie looked at _him_. The man was not Charlie or Tommy, but Brown Hewitt. He mumbled to himself and glared at Carrie who curled up against Nicky for safety.

Tommy sat against the wall of the old shed. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. He didn't have enough strength to lift his head.

"I thought you retarded, ugly, son of a bitch was gone!" Brown yelled from outside of the shed. Tommy could barely breath he placed his hand on his chest. Brown left in his truck to go away for a few days. He also took the key to the shed where Thomas was.

Inside Carrie didn't want to leave Nicky's side. But she did out of curiosity. She went outside to look what happened, but she didn't see anything. She then saw the locked shed that she stood in front of her. She looked at her boots where blood was. She glanced to see a small hole to see through on one of walls. She went up to it and looked through it. She gasped at what she saw.

"Tommy!" she said. He opened his eyes to see nothing.

"I'm right here!" she cried. She looked around to see if there was anything to get him out with.

"I'll get you out!" she yelled to him. Luda May stood at the window as she watched the worried Carrie run around the shed. She smiled to see Tommy did have a wonderful friend. Carrie went to pick the lock with a needle she found. She jumped of joy because it worked. She opened the doors to see Tommy sit there in terrible pain.

"I'm going to help you!" she said as she went over to him. Then she heard foot steps from behind. It was Charlie who stood in the door way. He helped Carrie get Tommy to his feet.

"Carrie, Judy wants you home." he said and nudged her to go. She walked and looked at the two of them get to the house.

"Your lucky Tommy!" Luda May said rushing to his aid. Nicky woke up on the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh Brown got a hold of him... Abused him... Carrie found him.." She informed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**That Summer**

July 30th, 1953

The end of the summer was coming near. Tommy did his chores as Brown over shadowed him. Tommy usually tried to stay out of Brown's way. He frowned looking at Tommy's work as if he was did any better. Thomas flinched as Brown raised his arm.

"Dammit boy! I you weren't afraid of every god damn fucking thing! Then I'd treat you like a man!" Brown insulted. Thomas looked back at him with anger in his eyes.

"You're not even mine!" he told. Thomas' face went from angry to confused.

"Yeah, If Luda never got you and brought you home you'd just go fucking die!" he grinned. Thomas now choked up. He got up, looked Brown right in his ugly eyes and walked away. Thomas just kept walking till he saw a person standing in the distance. It was Ezekiel. He was looking at something big and bulky in his hands. Thomas soon recognized what it was. A chainsaw. He walked up to Ezekiel who just looked at Thomas with a friendly smile.

"Look at this!" He smiled he could hardly lift the thing. Thomas grabbed it out of his hands. He had a wild look in his eyes. He almost looked like he was in love with it.

"Do you want it?" Ezekiel asked. Thomas smiled at him and shook his head "yes".

"Yeah, I was going to give it to Carrie. But, I don't know if she'd like it." Ezekiel explained. The two walked back. Down the road Carrie jumped out of the ditch like a deer. She looked like a deer in the head lights. All wide eyed and face full of fear. She had a wicked smile on her freckled face. Her beautiful blue eyes were a stormy gray. Shiloh was in the ditch too. He was also looking insane as well. His brown hair was in a mess and his eyes were almost red looking.

"Where did ya guys come from?" Carrie hissed. Ezekiel and Thomas backed away.

"Where did you two come from?" Ezekiel asked.

"One of Charlie's bar fights!" Shiloh huffed. He had a long cut by his nose. It oozed thick red blood dripping off his bruised chin. Carrie looked fine only with cut across her bloody lips. The skin on there arms and hands were red.

"Anyway we need to find Charlie before one of the fucking pigs come!" Carrie said running down the other ditch into the empty field. Shiloh ran with her. The two ran through a cattle pen. The frightened animals ran and tried to jump each other in fear. They ran through a wispy wheat field. Charlie leaned against his truck and spit out his tobacco.

"Where the fuck were you two?" he smirked. He had a beaten up face.

"Why do you need us?" Shiloh breathed in. Charlie just looked and pointed in to bed of his truck.

"This." he said plainly. Carrie and Shiloh looked into the truck.

"Oh my fuc-" Carrie shrieked. Charlie shut her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Blondie!" he said face to face. She looked back into the bed of the truck again. There a heap of blood and gut sat there. The person's face was scared.

"Now, get too work!" he commanded. He handed Shiloh and Carrie a shovel. They looked at him dumbly.

"Get digging!" he yelled. Carrie looked sick almost like she was going to faint.

"I-I can't do this... It's sick.... wrong." she said tearing up.

"Get on the ground! Now, Blondie!" he ordered. She did sobbing.

"Now stay there!" he said pulling his gun out. Carrie lifted her head. Charlie pushed her down with his foot.

"Stay down there god damn it!" he said pointing his gun at her.

Thomas sat at home looking at the table at dinner.

"Thomas aren't you hungry?" Luda May asked worried. Thomas looked at her.

"Dumb ass." Brown remarked.

"Your getting quieter and quieter every day." Judy added.

At that time Charlie returned with the two missing children.

Shiloh walked up to Thomas.

"Lets go." he offered.

August 17th, 1953

The river is where they often went to. Now getting closer to fall it got cooler. Carrie's figure stood above Thomas. The sun setting was their only light. Ezekiel stood by the river side deciding to jump or not. And Shiloh was invisible in the shadows of the trees.

Shiloh ran like a mad man down the muddy river side. He tackled Ezekiel into the river in the process. Ezekiel gasped for air as he arose out of the water. The other two laughed as Shiloh and Ezekiel wrestled each other. Tommy thought more of Carrie lately. He watched at her walk by him. He looked at her figure and how it moved perfectly. Since the day she rescued him he has had a place in his heart for her. Carrie grinned at him because she saw him staring at her. Thomas stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Carrie.

"Hi Tommy!" she smiled. Tommy grinned at her and offered her a spot. Maria shot a look of jealously at her. Carrie was about to sit when she smelt something rotten in the air.

"Ew, Carrie what'd you do?" Shiloh joked.

"Hey, me and my sister were walking a few days ago and saw this hermit. He looked real sick. So we tried to scare him to get him to go away. He didn't go away. So we threatened him. Then we found this guy who accidentally lit the hermit on fire..." Carrie said. She shrugged and walked into the wood to a nearby bridge. The others fallowed her onto the bridge.

"What's that?" asked Maria pointing at a lump floating in the river.

"That's probably him." Carrie guessed. She walked over to the ladder going into the river. She picked up a large strong stick and got onto the old rotten ladder.

"What are you doing, Carrie?" Shiloh panicked. Carrie poked the floating object. She finally poked it hard enough for it to turn over. It was the Hermit. He was pretty dead and rotten. Carrie cringed her face looking at him. She looked back at the group all looking over the edge like they saw one of their friends go through a grinder and they were next.

"That's him, alright." she said covering her nose. As she leaned in closer the ring of the ladder that she was holding for support broke. She screamed as she landed right on top of the dead corpse. The others looked at her in a frightened yet discussed look. She gasped for clean air but only inhaled a rotten stench. She screamed and swam moving the body around with her. The others tried to see if they could help. She finally got a hold of the rest of the ladder. The drenched blond girl got out in a record time. The others didn't even want to touch her. Carrie looked up at all 4 of them shivering. She threw up right there.

"Let's get you home." Ezekiel suggested.

Nobody saw Carrie for awhile after that. Judy said she came down real sick. With a strange illness she's never seen before. Thomas sat on the porch thinking if Carrie was going to be gone before school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of School**

The day before freshmen year. Thomas finally would be going to high school. Probably would be the same since there weren't many kids. Carrie was healthy once again. It was the first day he's seen her since the dead body. She looked the same but a bit thinner. She walked up the steps onto the porch. Thomas smiled sitting on the top step.

"Hey Tommy." she giggled. Carrie had a cute giggle. It was strange you'd never expect somebody tough like Carrie to giggle like that. She sat next to Tommy and slapped him on his muscular knee. She looked at him with a cold friendly gaze. Tommy sighed and looked at her.

"What you don't like school?" she asked going into a look of curiosity. Her grayish blue eyes were now a bright color. Tommy shrugged and turned to the yard.

"I see, you get bullied?" Tommy nodded his head. Carrie pushed aside his long black hair and grinned. Tommy frowned and looked away. He pushed her arm away.

"I'm sorry Tommy." she sighed.

"I get bullied too ya know?" she said resting her head on his back. He nudged her and she backed off. She sighed and stood up.

"Well if your not going to talk to me I'll just go." she said walking down the steps. She walked through the yard then looked back at Tommy. She shook her head and carried on.

September 3rd, 1954

The halls of high school roared fill children. All them were laughing telling each other how their summer went. Doug stood opening his locker and started to set his books in there. He turned to see Shiloh.

"Hey." he said. Shiloh stopped and looked at him.

"Hey." Shiloh replied back.

"Where's that no good retard of a brother of yours?" he said in a snotty tone of voice. Shiloh looked around but couldn't see Tommy.

"I don't know." he shrugged. Doug rolled his eyes and continued to put his new books into the off colored locker.

Meanwhile Carrietta Lennon stood looking at the door to the high school like a deer. She took a deep breath and gripped the handle. She walked in and looked around.

"Hi." a short, round girl with wiry black hair said.

Carrie smiled "Hi, I'm Carrie."

"I'm Lizzy." she said holding her books in front of her breasts. Lizzy looked to her left and giggled. Carrie now confused did the same. She rolled her eyes to see it was Ezekiel.

"Hey girls." he said with a sly grin.

"Hi." Lizzy giggled. Carrie looked at Ezekiel with a look of annoyed.

"Oh hey, Carrie." he smiled putting his arm around her. Some girls looked at Carrie with jealousy even Lizzy.

"Get your arm off me or else I'll brake it." she said grabbing his side. Ezekiel did it quickly. He pushed his dark jet black hair out of his face. His bright blue eyes wandered over Carrie.

Doug looked over to see ol' stupid Thomas Hewitt.

"Hey, I was wondering if I'd ever see your stupid ass around here again, Hewitt." he barked. Thomas looked over to see Doug standing next to him. Thomas ignored him. The bell rang for the first class. Thomas grabbed his books and got to class. Thomas was bigger and stronger this year. He stood 6 foot 2 and had a good build starting on him.

Kids were staring at Thomas. He looked up to see if he went to the right class room. He had the same class with Doug and Carrie. He sat next to Doug. Carrie sat behind Doug. He looked at Carrie as if he's seen her before.

After class, Doug approached Carrie who was talking to Thomas.

"Oh my god." Doug said dryly. He grinned.

Carrie looked up at him. Her face went pale.

"Ol' silly bitch Carrie Lennon." he laughed.

"Doug?" she asked. Doug barked at her.

"I'm not a dog!" she hissed. Tommy looked at them strange. Next thing that happened was a well built older boy came up. Handsome and strong. He looked down at Carrie. He grinned slightly and looked at frustrated Doug. His wavy brown hair was parted to the side.

"Leave her alone, Doug." he said. Carrie looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"Jude?" he whimpered. Jude crossed his muscular arms and looked at Doug. He grinned at Carrie. Tommy was well out of sight but still in ear shot. Doug slowly walked away from mighty Jude. He turned around to look back at Jude and Carrie. Jude looked powerful. Carrie giggled.

"How's Jenny? Travis, Mark and the two devils?" Carrie asked.

"And Jared.." Jude informed. Carrie's eyes grew wide.

"Another?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep, in June.." He smiled.

"Your 19." Carrie said in shock. She looked around to see where Thomas went.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"What? Can't I see my little sister, Carrie?" he smiled. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"How's mom?" she asked quietly almost ashamed.

"I don't know I haven't talked to here since me and Jenny had Mike and Mitch..." Carrie looked at her mighty older brother "... She told me to stop having children they'll wreck my life." He grinned.

"Stupid bitch she is.." he turned around to see the teen girls giggle at him. "I love my boys." he smiled brightly.

At that time Shiloh and a boy with fiery red hair came up. He was thin, tall, and had freckles on his cheeks. He was attractive in an ugly way. He had sharp blue eyes that glowed in the Texas sunlight. Shiloh smiled at Carrie.

She blushed and turned to Jude again.

"I gotta go. Sorry, I'll see ya around, Carrie.." by that time he was on his way out of the god forsaken school. Carrie looked at Shiloh and the red head.

Meanwhile, Thomas strolled away from Doug and Carrie to his second class. Kids still were disguised with him. He was now pretty much mute. He soon ran into Doug in his second class. Girls often ignored him or insulted him. But, this one named Taffy held a grudge. She was good friends with Doug. She was skinny and blond with brown eyes that anyone would want. She flipped her hair back toward Tommy. Carrie came into the class room late. Her skirt was torn a little and her navy shirt was unbuttoned at the top. She pushed honey blond strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry." she said almost in a whisper.

"Ah, miss Lennon take a seat." the male teacher said. Carrie did as he said. She was sitting next to Taffy who was chewing her gum like a horse. Carrie kept her head down almost in a daze. Taffy smirked and looked at her with a evil grin. Carrie slightly lifted her head and turned it toward Taffy.

"You know that fucker Thomas Hewitt?" she grinned. Carrie nodded her head. At that time she looked over at Thomas who was having trouble with his homework. She looked back at Taffy. She just grinned evilly.

"Carrie?" asked the math teacher. Carrie shot her head forward. Taffy did the same.

"Seems like you too like each other." the teacher said. His dirty thoughts went through his mind.

"Oh, uh yeah." Carrie slightly smiled. The math teacher just continued his work. Carrie turned back to Taffy.

Thomas was still stuck on the first question. He knew he was getting slower with this stuff. He placed his head into his big, strong hands. He felt a sharp jab in his back. He looked back to see a girl, Lizzy.

"Come on Tommy! You to stupid?" she taunted. She jabbed him again with the sharp end of the pencil. He turned forward and faced the board. She continued to poke him. He was getting annoyed. Lizzy was very daring to do this. With one punch he could knock her teeth out. But, he only thought it. He tapped his fingers against the desk waiting for the bell to ring.

It seemed forever for the bell to ring. Have the day was gone and it was time for lunch. Tommy was sitting on the grass watching the football player play. Carrie and Taffy became good friends. Tommy looked over to the blonds girls. Both of them were minding their own business. He looked in the opposite direction. There that boy with red hair was sitting looking at Thomas. His red hair seemed to gently bounce off his freckled cheek bones. His blue eyes were iced over. He licked his pale pink lips. Him and Tommy locked eyes. He opened his big mouth.

"You?" he asked looking at Tommy still. He faced away for a second and looked back at Tommy. Tommy nodded and looked at the strange boy.

"You know her?" he said pointing at Carrie. Tommy nodded again.

"I see.. She sure is pretty.." the red head blushed. He smiled and looked at Carrie.

Thomas shrugged and carried on watching the game. He tried to be unseen from the rest of the students. He looked to see in the red head boy was still there. He wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Smell of Death**

The rest of school went horrible. Kids even spat on him for doing nothing. He was called about everything in the book and even a few new ones. Tommy and Carrie walked home. The got to Thomas' house and went inside. Luda Mae's face was in the palms her hands. She was sobbing. Tommy rushed over to her. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Luda Mae, what's wrong?" Carrie asked. Charlie grabbed Carrie's shoulder and swung her around.

"Keep your nose out of this!" he said tightening his grip on her neck.

"It's Brown isn't it?" she whispered. Charlie let go of he and slightly nodded his head. Brown came in later. The family kept on resuming their business. Luda Mae went to the dishes, Charlie went to Monty and Carrie and Tommy sat next to Brown at the table. Nobody in the house liked Brown not even Shiloh and Ezekiel. His own sons. Brown felt up Carrie's slender leg. Carrie pushed his hand away.

"Come on." he begged. Carrie shot a mean look at him.

"If none of these boys are gonna fuck you! Why don't you let me do it?" he grinned. He looked at Tommy.

"And, that retard would never even fuck once in his life." he spit. Carrie held the arm of the chair, it was broken off. She lifted it up.

"You broke the fucking chair, you skinny bitch!" he hissed. Carrie's face turned red. Everyone was in the dining room. She lifted the arm of the chair in the air.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that. You fucking woman."

Carrie had about enough of it. She stood with the arm of the chair still in her grasp. She swung it straight down onto Brown's skull. She bashed his head open. Blood oozed out and Brown forehead was now red.

"You fucker!" she screamed. She was now swinging the arm of the chair wildly. Brown's body fell onto the floor. The blood from his head formed a puddle. Carrie got on all fours and laid down for a second in the blood soaked ground.

"You- you- fu-fucker!" she said faintly. The family stood wide eyed at the sight. She was on her knees and turned around. The sweet blond girl now was running out the door.

"Carrie!" Charlie yelled.

Carrie kept running. She just did keep running. Running and running. Nobody could stop her.

The Hewitt family stood over Mr. Brown Hewitt. They all grinned at the sight.

"I would've done it sooner or later." Carlie grinned. He placed his hand over the Browns bashed in face.

"Thank Jesus.." Luda Mae said softly. She walked over to the phone that sat next to the dining room window. She then looked out the window. No Carrie Lennon insight. Charlie came up to her.

"Where'd you think she ran too?" he asked placing his hand on Luda Mae's round shoulder.

"Not Judy.." she said faintly. She looked down at her wedding ring. She sighed and looked back out the window.

A few days passed and still no sign of Carrie. Thomas sat in his 3 class of the day. It was art. Tommy was some what good in it. He looked over to see he had the same class of the boy with red hair. Tommy still didn't know his name. A teacher came in carrying art supplies. Probably the art teacher. Her hair was in a light blond bun with soft curls hanging down. She was young and very beautiful.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Juno." she said. She had a beautiful voice. She looked up to the class. Her eyes were a ice blue. Her face had freckles from both ears across her bony cheeks. She smiled at the quiet class. A nervous smile but still sweet. She explained the art project to the class. She kept glancing at Tommy. Strange looking boy she thought. She got done explaining the project. She walked through the rows looking if anyone needed help. She stopped a Tommy's desk. Her delicate hand was placed on the desk. Tommy slowly looked up. Miss Juno looked at him and smiled. Thomas blushed a little. He liked the teacher. His eyes slowly moved down past her perky breast and thin waist. Miss Juno moved on past him. He watched her walk away. He grinned and continued his work. A girl with short black hair sat next to him.

"You like the teacher!" she whispered. Thomas blushed and tried to ignore her.

"Hewitt likes Miss Juno!" she whispered softly. She giggled and looked around. She turned back to Tommy. She leaned closer to him. He got nervous about what she was going to do. He looked at her.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" she asked quietly. His mind when blank and he looked away from her. He shook his head "no".

"Really?" she smiled. He looked back at her and nodded. She grinned and looked at Miss Juno who was with a girl who had light red hair.

"Would you ever want to be with me?" she grinned and looked at him.

He just shrugged. She looked surprise.

"Really?" she asked shock. He shrugged again and went back to work. Maria was in that class. She felt jealously looking at the girl. She made a funny face and resumed her work. Miss Juno came by her and glanced back.

At home Thomas sat on the porch and thought about that girl. He closed his brown eyes and drifted off. There was no more Brown Hewitt to boss him around. But, there was no Carrie either. Judy came by to have tea with Luda Mae.

"You haven't seen Carrie have you?" she asked worried. She loved Carrie like a daughter. Thomas shook his head.

"My, my, my." she said shaking her own head. Thomas watched her walk into the house. Then he just went back to thinking. The sun was now setting faster. He sat out there till it was dark. The lights from the house light up the front yard.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**The Boy with the Red Hair**

A few weeks passed and it was the same thing every night. One night Tommy sat on the porch till it was dark. The lights from the house light up the front yard. He heard a noise from their long drive way. He looked over to see a figure. A person, it was a young man. He walked into the lit yard.

It was none other than the boy with red hair. Tommy jumped a little. The boys long red hair laid still in waves.

"Do you know where that blond girl is?" he asked. He put is bony hands into his jeans. Tommy looked down and shook his head.

"Oh." the boy said. Thomas looked at him.

"I'm Malachi." he grinned. Seemed like a perfect name for a red head. Thomas smiled at him. One of their many dogs barked. Malachi and Thomas looked to see what it was. It was alive and sat on it's knees.

"What is it?" Malachi asked turning to Tommy. He squinted to make the figure out. He shrugged and walked off the porch to Malachi. They decided to follow the object. It turned around to see both of them were walking to it. It took off. Now the two boys knew it was a girl. She took off into the field. The two started running after her. She ran into the dry corn field. Both of the boys lost sight of her but kept going.

The girl got on her bloody knees and prayed God to forgive her. She opened her eyes to see if the boys were near. She closed her eyes and continued praying. Malachi saw her. He stopped Thomas from running. They quietly approached her.

"Amen." she said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around. Tommy could recognized the face any where. It was cold, bloody, frightened Carrietta Lennon. She turned her head forward again.

"I'm sorry." she said faintly. Thomas and Malachi walked up to her. They both knelt next to her. She looked down quietly sobbing. She reached out and hugged Malachi tightly. Malachi hugged her back. She broke from the hug and did the same to Tommy.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear. She looked down again. She fell forward with her face planted on the ground. Thomas rolled her over. She felt cold and sick. Her face was covered in blood. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I gotta go." she said sickly. She got to her feet and looked at the two boys. Once again she took off running. This time though they didn't go after her.

Thomas and Malachi looked at each other. Tommy sighed and looked at the moving corn stocks.

"What happened?" Malachi asked. Thomas turned to him. With that looked Malachi knew.

"Oh." he said softly.

Friday slowly approached. Malachi came by. He was Shiloh's friend and the nicest to Tommy. He was tall and thin. I dog growled and slowly walked up to him.

"Whose this fire crotch?" Charlie said walking up to Malachi. Charlie looked him down.

"I'm Malachi." Malachi said harshly.

"Feisty thing aren't ya?" Charlie grinned. Malachi did the same.

"Yeah.." Malachi said a bit calmer.

"I see that. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Hoyt... He asked me to see where that Carrie girl went. Somebody called her in." Malachi explained.

"Fuck, Hoyt don't know nothing about her.." Charlie said walking up the porch.

"Yeah, he's just some officer." Malachi said. Tommy looked back at Charlie who was heading in.

"He's just doing this to be sheriff... He's like what 20? Dumb ass if you ask me.. I don't even know why I'm doing this.. But, I guess I do like that girl.." Malachi said. Charlie stopped and turned around.

"Why can't he do it himself?" he asked.

"I don't know? Lazy?" Malachi guessed. He crossed his arms and looked at the growling dog. The dog circled him. Malachi kept a good I on him though.

Tommy looked back at Charlie.

"They still haven't found Carrie?" he said surprised. Charlie scratched the back of his head under his cap.

"Yeah." Malachi said still watching the dog.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Probably... A month or so.." Charlie said watching the dog. He walked inside. He looked out the screen door.

"Smack her if you want.." Charlie offered Malachi to do to the dog. Malachi kicked the aggressive dog into the dirt. It whimpered and ran away. Tommy watched the fleeing dog. Shiloh came out with twin Ezekiel. They looked identical because of the loss of their shaggy, dark hair. The only difference was their eye color. Shiloh had dark brown eyes than Ezekiel with sharp blue eyes.

"What's this doing here?" Ezekiel said about Malachi.

"Watch it ya ass." Shiloh said walking to Malachi.

"Go with your boyfriend you dog dick." Ezekiel said from the porch.

"Ya fag!" Malachi said. Tommy shook his head and went inside.

He walked up to Luda Mae. She smiled and looked outside to the arguing trio.

"You like that red head boy?" she asked turning to Tommy. He nodded and looked out the window.

"So I heard still no sign of Carrie.. She saved me.." she said wiping off a beautiful piece of china off. Tommy glanced at the plate and nodded. He looked at his reflection. He slowly went over his face. Luda Mae saw him.

"You beautiful Thomas... Don't let anyone tell you your not.." she said. She turned to him and placed her hand on hid broad shoulder. She grinned peacefully and then resumed to her dishes.

The next day was Saturday. Malachi was over like he said he would the night before. He looked up at Tommy.

"We'll find her today." he sounded confident. But, he also was very tired. Both of them headed to the river. Maria went with them. They got to the river and looked from the bridge. Marie scanned the area with her eyes. Her eyes grew wide.

"What's that?" she asked. She pointed to something laying by the river side. It was a human. It's hand was gently in the water but the rest of the body was on the side of the muddy bank. It was Carrie. But, this time she laid there lifeless. The blood on her was darker than what Malachi and Tommy thought. She was cut and bleeding slowly. They walked over to the heap of person that was now Carrie. She was laying on her side. She had a kitchen knife about 12 inches long through her bare back. Half of the knife had been covered with her blood. The knife wasn't there before. Tommy knelt down beside one of his good friends. He reached around to turn her over when her hand from the water grabbed his wrist. He jumped up but Carrie didn't lose her grip. She opened her eyes widely and could hardly turn her head. She tried talking but couldn't, only a few soft mumbles. They knew this time she couldn't run anywhere. She scratched Tommy's wrist. Thomas picked her up slowly. He cradled her like a baby. Her head dangled off the side of his arm.

When they got to the Hewitt residence. Charlie and Luda Mae rushed over to Tommy holding Carrie.

"Holy fuck is that who I think it is?" Charlie said in shock. Tommy nodded and offered him to hold her. He backed away. Maria and Malachi hid in the brush near the shed.

"Well lay her down boy!" Luda Mae said rushing over the coach. She grabbed the blanket on top of it. Tommy came in and laid the lifeless body down. She was still breathing but unresponsive.

"Wait!" Luda Mae shouted. She grabbed Tommy's arm.

"She's got a knife sticking out of her!" Charlie pointed out. He grabbed it while Tommy was still holding her. With a hard yank it came free. Carrie screeched like a banshee. Tommy almost dropped her. Blood ran along her back onto Tommy's arm. But, he didn't mind. He actually some what liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**End of Fall and Doug**

**Day by day the days are getting shorter. Tommy was sat lazily at the dining room table. He spun a fork around and around. He just thought about what to do. Shiloh and Ezekiel were fighting in the living room while Monty yelled at the tell. But, it still continued till you heard something brake. Dead silence then arguing. Tommy looked back to see the action. Only one of their backs were showing. **

**Tommy was thinking about... about killing Doug. He hated him. He wanted him dead. Carrie wasn't around much. Tommy would often hear about the feisty blond when Judy came by. It was one of her and Luda Mae's many topics. Charlie was asleep on the couch. He hasn't been in Tommy's face as much as he use too. He has kept to himself and would often be out of the house. He still would take Shiloh and Carrie with him. Tommy always wondered what they did. Always coming home beaten up or dog tired. Luda Mae was now involved in the fight. **

"**You two better stop or I'll beat up you across the back of the head!" she threatened.**

**Everyone grew silent when Charlie's loud roar came from the room. Tommy stood up and walked into the living room where he was the only one not involved. Everyone just glanced at him. He slid back into the dining room. **

**The next day of school was Friday. Doug's last day. It was going to be today where Thomas Brown Hewitt would become well known to the Travis County. He approached Doug after school out side of town. Tommy's hands in fists. A snare upon his hideous face. Carrie was eavesdropping on the two. Wide-eyed she witnessed the murder. Tommy came at Doug with a hunting knife. Doug had his arms locked on Tommy's in fear of what would happen to him. Tommy tackled Doug to the cool ground. The knife sliced along Doug's flawless face. In time he pushed Tommy off. He ran to see the stacking Carrie. Doug then gripped Carrie's wrists. **

"**Hey!" she hissed. He spun her around so she stood between the two fighters. Doug pressed her against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Tommy knew he would never hurt Carrie. Doug kissed her on the cheek. She elbowed him in the ribs. Tommy ripped the two apart he shoved Carrie aside and finished what he started. **

**Carrie whimpered as Doug moaned faceless on the ground.**

"**Tommy?" she asked as he voice cracked. Tommy glared at her as he stood over the dead body. She started to crawl away till Tommy grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the kill site. He put his pointer finger against his lips. Carrie nervously nodded and got to her knees. **

"**Doug?" she asked crawling over to the body. He turned toward her. Her breathes shortened as she looked at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her green sweat-shirt sleeve. She sighed and looked back at Tommy. Who was standing behind her contently. She stood up and looked at him. **

**Tommy picked up Doug and brought him down to the creek that wasn't to far. He threw the unconscious body into the water. Doug let out loud terrifying groans. Carrie rushed down there only to be picked up by Tommy. Carrie looked at him and ran home. Tommy shrugged and did the same. Shiloh noticed Tommy was a bit happier than usual. **

"**Why so happy?" he asked. Tommy just grinned and shrugged.**

"**Huh.." Shiloh sighed. He had bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.**

**The next morning to no surprise Charlie ran home with a stolen newspaper to announce they found a faceless-dead body of a young boy in the creek. Carrie was pail as paper. Tommy looked down at his milk. Shiloh at that time to himself figured the puzzle out. Tommy made a sickening grin on his face.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Winter Blues**

December 8th, 1954

Carrie walked to the Hewitt's residence. She was bundled up in her winter jacket and long pants. The sharp cool wind picked her blond hair up. The cold wind stabbed her face. She ran up the steps onto the porch. One knock, two, three. There was no answer. Carrie opened the door and peeked in.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Shut that door." said a voice. It sounded angry but Carrie knew it  
was Monty.  
"What are you doing out there girl?" he asked approaching her. She never really looked at Monty till now. He was in his late 20's and had short brown hair and wore big glasses. He was wearing a long sleeve flannel shirt.  
"Is Tommy here?" Carrie asked. Monty shook his head.  
"Luda?"  
The same answer.  
"Shiloh, Ezekiel?"  
Same answer.  
"Hoyt?"  
Monty shook his head again.  
"Where are they all?" Carrie asked.  
"Seeing the police." Monty said.  
"What? Why?" Carrie asked.  
"Tommy and that boy." he answered.  
Carrie and Monty walked into the dining room and sat down. Carrie rested her head on her hand.  
"So, are they coming home?" Carrie asked.  
"I can't answer that one."  
Carrie sighed and sat up. Monty went into the living room and turned on their ancient television. Carrie sat still.  
"I'm leaving." she said getting up. She left and walked all the way back home. Judy approached Carrie.  
"I need to go to town." Carrie requested.  
"So do I." Judy said surprised.

Charlie argued with the sheriff.  
"My boy didn't do a darn thing!" Luda Mae added every sentence.  
"Hewitts, we can resolve this." Sheriff McCoy said. At that time officer Hoyt came in. Hoyt was a young rookie. Handsome in a demure way. Charlie looked at him in surprised.  
"Hoyt, would you escort these people out." Sheriff McCoy said.  
"Yes." Hoyt said walking around McCoy's desk.  
"If I were you, I'd show that boy whose boss. You know? You can't have a teenage boy like that around." Hoyt said leading the down a hallway to the front door.  
"There's nothing wrong with him, how else would you feel if you were abandoned in a dumpster?" Luda Mae asked.  
"I'd be dead." he said.

Thomas sat outside of the police department. He wrapped his arms around himself to say warm. It was pretty chilly out for early December. People strolled by staring at him. Carrie went into town with Judy and Henrietta. Carrie walked up town with Henrietta. Thomas looked over to see her walking. She was wearing the tightest jeans he ever saw. He watched her hips sway a little as she walked. All Thomas thought about was sex or girls. He never felt about asking Charlie though. He's seen how Charlie treats them.  
"Little cold out here?" Carrie grinned. Thomas looked up and smiled back. He scooted over for her to sit. She sat down and lifted Henrietta onto her lap. Thomas gazed at her in amazement. He never noticed how beautiful she was. Was it the white face? Bright blue eyes? Those red lips? Her almost perfect body? That wild blond hair? He couldn't place it. Carrie wrapped her arms around Henrietta's small frame. Thomas wanted to hold Carrie like that.

Charlie came out of the police department red faced. He stomped over to Thomas and swung his fist nailing Thomas in the jaw. It was a fair fight. Thomas was Charlie's size. Not yet too bulky but still a little scrawny. Carrie was standing holding Henrietta.  
"Lets go." Carrie said quietly. She walked away and kept looking back at Thomas who looked at her the whole time. It was the first time Thomas cried in a long time. He made sure no one saw.

Charlie beat Thomas pretty well. Thomas came out with cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. Charlie only broke two toes and a finger. Thomas sat staring out the window. It was a cool Texas night. But, all Tommy could think about was Carrie. Only 15 years old and in love? It couldn't be true. His chest ached and wrist throbbed.  
"Carrie." he said in a weak raspy voice. That was the last thing Thomas ever said.

December 23rd, 1954  
It was the last day before Christmas break. Children would always walk at least 5 feet away from him. He hung his head. They'd whisper about something or even they said it to his face. He wanted to find Carrie and he wanted her to hold him. But, Carrie was gone to see her derange mother. She has told Thomas the story of how her mother killed her father in front of her and her siblings. She was only 6 years old at the time.

Tommy came home in a depressed mood. He sat in his room with his hands over his face and sighed. Shiloh and Ezekiel came home a few minutes  
ater. The house was filled with noise again. It was boring sitting in your room all by yourself all night.

December 24th, 1954

Relatives came down for Christmas. But, they didn't want to go to the Hewitt's. Tommy hated his aunt and their children. They despised him greatly. But, Thomas stayed home alone on Christmas Eve, all by himself. He went around the house numerous times. He'd sit and watch for them to come home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10 **

**A New Year**

December 25th, 1954

Thomas didn't get any gifts this year. He didn't really care either. If he was out of his room he'd be doing chores outside in the cold or Charlie would beat him. He sneaks out to use the bathroom once in awhile. Luda Mae even agrees with Charlie this time. Thomas laid on his bed with his face unmasked and buried in his arms. He cried softly and looked out the window. He was being punished like one of their dogs. Tommy wanted out, he wanted Carrie.

Shiloh strolled by and knocked on the door.  
"Hey Tommy?" he asked. Tommy got up and opened the door.  
"Can you help me?" Shiloh asked. Tommy shrugged and looked for Charlie.  
"Drayton's coming." Shiloh said. Tommy's stomach dropped. He hasn't  
seen Drayton since he left to be a cook. Ezekiel walked up to Thomas  
and Shiloh.  
"How's it going Bubba?" Zeke asked poking Thomas in the ribs. Thomas  
groaned and shut the door.  
"What's up with him?" Zeke asked. Shiloh looked at his twin brother and shrugged. The two went off down stairs where Luda Mae was cooking.  
Monty was no where in sight. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.  
"How is he?" he asked looking at the boys.  
"I'm not sure." Shiloh said.  
"Yeah, he just groaned and shut the door." Zeke said. Charlie stood up and walked up stairs. He approached Tommy's room. Charlie opened the door slowly. Thomas looked to see Charlie.  
"Tommy, now I don't disagree with your actions." Charlie said. Thomas gave him a confused look.  
"That boy needed to be taught a lesson." Charlie grinned.  
"It's just those police I don't like. And, that Hoyt." Charlie sneered. Thomas nodded in agreement. Charlie nodded and exited Tommy's  
room.

Drayton busted through the front door.  
"I'm home!" he hollered. Shiloh and Ezekiel ran down stairs. "Drayton?" they grinned. Drayton nodded and hugged his two younger brothers.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. Shiloh looked nervous.

"Dead." Luda Mae said in the kitchen. Drayton was shocked.

"How?" he asked a bit worried.

"Murdered?" Shiloh guessed.

"Was it Thomas?" Drayton asked with a bit of anger in his voice. Shiloh looked at him blankly.

"He's dead!" Drayton yelled rushing upstairs. He swung Thomas' door open. Thomas jumped behind his head ready to run. Drayton then leaped for him, but Thomas was fast on his feet and dodged him. Shiloh grabbed Drayton before he could strike again.

"No! No! It wasn't Thomas!" Shiloh pleaded. Drayton stopped and turned around to face his younger brother.

"Then who?" he asked.

"A girl." Shiloh said.

"Fucking bullshit." Drayton said.

"No, it's true. Her name is Carrie." Shiloh explained. Drayton calmed down and apologized to Thomas.

"Well, if I ever see her she's dead." Drayton said. Drayton only stayed the day and left early the next morning.

Meanwhile at the trailer Carrie got a hair cut for Christmas. It was rather cute for her. Her hair was cut a little longer than shoulder length and had a swoop to her bangs that were to her eyebrows. Since she's kept her injuries low Judy also bought her new shoes. Henrietta got a new doll. Once again she carried it around everywhere. Carrie was spread out on the couch. She sighed in relief. Henrietta came and sat next to her head. Judy sat at the small table drinking tea. Carrie dozed off while Henrietta and Judy got ready for bed.

December 31st, 1954  
Carrie came to celebrate the New Year. It'd be the first time they'd see her without her long blond hair. It was straighter than before too. In just a few months Carrie matured.  
"Carrie?" Luda Mae asked. Carrie nodded and Luda Mae let her came and looked at her oddly. Carrie grinned and walked into the living room. Tommy sat watching TV minding his own business.  
"Hey Tommy." Carrie said taking a seat right next to him. Tommy glanced at her, but than had to take a second look. She turned toward him. Thomas was wide-eyed.  
"You like it?" she asked stroking her somewhat short hair. What happened to those golden waves? But, Thomas liked it anyways. Shiloh  
stopped in his tracks. Ezekiel bumped into him. They both stood with their mouths to the floor. Carrie giggled and looked back at the TV. The twins sat down next to her. They fought over the spot also.  
"Shiloh." Carrie said. Shiloh laughed at Ezekiel while he climbed over him.

The clock showed 11:49. Carrie was in the dining room playing cards with Monty and Charlie.  
"So, not going to the bar?" Carrie asked Charlie.  
"Now, what kinda thin would give you an idea like that?" he asked. Carrie knew Charlie was an alcoholic. She just shrugged and looked at her cards.  
"Yeah, why aren't you at the bar?" Monty asked. Thomas sat in his room. He laid lifeless but he was still awake. Shiloh and Ezekiel went upstairs to get their jackets. Carrie rushed up stairs, down the creeky hallway, and knocked on Shiloh and Ezekiel's door. No one  
answered. She looked down at Thomas' door. Tommy peaked out of the little crack in the door.  
"Tommy?" she asked walking carefully to his room.  
"Tommy?" she asked again. He opened the door to reveal himself. Carrie smiled and came in. Thomas trembled and offered her a seat on his bed.  
She sat down.  
"Tommy, what's wrong? You're never nervous around me." she commented. He sat next to her. She grinned at him with that odd little smile she  
had.  
"Did I ever thank you?" she asked. He looked her with his brown oddly. He shook his head.  
"For finding me." she said. He looked at her in surprise. He had forgotten all about it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed his face against her neck and shoulder. She ran her hand through his shaggy black hair. He finally wrapped his arms around her. This is what he was waiting for, a girl. But, Carrie wasn't any girl, she was a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alone I Break

Thomas loosened his grip around Carrie, who guided her soft hand across his ripped skin. At first he flinched, but soon relaxed. He did the same to her shoulder, down her covered arm than placed his hand on top of her's.

"Tommy." she paused and looked down.

"Do you like me?" she continued. Thomas just nodded. Carrie didn't smile, but looked away. Thomas adjusted himself and sat up straight. What upset her? He thought. She looked up at him, her eyes depressed hunched over she stood up.

"Tommy, when I ran away I- I went back to my Ma- Momma." Carrie stuttered. Tear swelled her eyes.

"I went back to my Momma." she cried. Tommy could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. He stood up and walked toward her. She was leaning her arm against his wall.

"My Momma." she repeated. Tommy was about to hug her.

"No." she said pushing him away. Why does she not like me? Tommy thought. She cried and stood up straight.

"She stabbed me. She killed my daddy." she continued. She wrapped her arms around Tommy as if she was never going to let go.

"She was going to kill me." she sobbed. She buried her face in his shirt. They stood like that a little while till she calmed down. Carrie grinned alittle.

"She had another baby." she slyly smiled "Jane."

She laid back on his bed. Rubbing her eyes she said "Tommy, do you remember when we first met?" Thomas sat next to her and nodded. Carrie giggled.

"Yeah, you were hurt, and I just came up to you out of no where." she giggled. She sighed and curled up next to Thomas. Thomas placed his hand on Carrie's waist.

Shiloh was putting on his coat while Ezekiel still searched for his own.

"Do you think Carrie likes Thomas?" Shiloh asked looking at himself in the mirror. Ezekiel stood up and shrugged.

"Oh." Shiloh responded. His face was a bit stressed and worried.

"Well, 11:55." he said looking at the clock. Shiloh walked down the hall way to the top of the stairs. Charlie was drinking on the couch with Monty. Shiloh quietly walked down the steps being unseen. He opened the door to the cool night breeze.

"Huh." he said under is breath. He wondered off the porch into their driveway. Ezekiel was no where in sight neither was Carrie. He continued walking toward the barn. It was dark and cold outside.

Carrie sat up and look at the clock.

"I need to find Shiloh." she stood up walked down stairs. She ran out side to the lone figure.

"Shiloh?" she asked. He turned around and grinned. Carrie smiled and walked with him. Thomas was alone once again. He sat with his face in his hands. After the New Year, Thomas decided to go down stairs. Charlie was passed out while Monty still sat content on the couch next to him.

"Tommy?" Monty slurred. Thomas stopped and looked at him. His eyes looked as if saying 'what?!' like most teenagers do.

"Come er." Monty motioned his weary hand toward him. Thomas drug his feet walking up to him.

"Look at Charlie." Monty chuckled. Thomas looked at his uncle with drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Like a baby." he continued chuckling. Foot steps were heard behind him.

"Ezekiel." Monty laughed. Ezekiel just looked then continued walking.

Carrie and Shiloh just stood looking at the sky. An hour has passed and they don't feel the need to do anything.

"What are you doing?" Ezekiel asked approaching them.

"The sky." Carrie awed in wonder. Ezekiel looked up. To him it looked normal. Star were spread across the dark sky. Carrie looked at the dark figure in the window and sighed.

January 14th, 1955

Carrie walked down the hall. Her hair was back. Thomas was getting his book. He shut the door to reveal Carrie.

"Surprise, surprise." Carrie said in a low tone. Thomas just grinned and walked to art. The one girl in art class approached him.

"Your Thomas Hewitt?" she asked. Tommy nodded, she did the same.

"So, is it true what you did to Doug?" she said walking to art with him. He looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Shy, aren't you?" she grinned. Thomas just nodded and arrived to art. Miss Juno sat at her desk working away at a project. Thomas took his seat.

"So, is it true? You killed Doug?" she asked. Thomas froze and looked at her wide-eyed.

"It is!" she gasped. Thomas sunk in his seat.

"But, don't worry." she said. Thomas looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it'll be between me and you." she grinned. Thomas saw this girl not a threat. But, why would she be so nice?

"I see kids like you get picked on, and I feel really bad." she sighed.

Miss Juno was sitting at her desk working away on a painting. Thomas sat down in his seat.

"My name is Jackie." she grinned. Thomas did the same. He worked on his picture. Most kids were working or talking among others. Thomas heard the door open and looked behind him. It was Mr. Hansen. He walked up to busy Miss Juno.

"Could I see Thomas Hewitt?" he asked quietly. Miss Juno looked at Tommy.

"Yes." she said. She walked over to Thomas herself and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thomas, can you go with Mr. Hansen?" she asked. Thomas heart pounded in his chest and he nodded. He got up and walked to Mr. Hansen who was already by the door. The two walked down the hall. Thomas kept messing with his hands staring at the floor. He thinking about when he was younger.

August 3rd, 1946

Young Thomas was roaming the country side in the blazing heat. Sweat beads rolled down the side of his face. There was a distinct smell in the air. It was of something dead. He followed his senses to the smell. It was a dead coyote. Thomas looked down at it. It was baking in the sun. At first he poked it with a stick, safety first. There was no reaction. He dragged it by its fuzzy tail. A tall shady tree was in the distance. He dragged it to the shade. Out of the sun he inspected it carefully. He ran his small hand across its coat. Fascinated by the dead animal he withdrew his small pocket knife that Charlie gave him. He slowly and delicately slice the animal's tender skin. As he pull the sliced piece off residue was left on it still.

"Thomas?" Mr. Hansen asked. Thomas looked at him.

"Come in." he said. Thomas walked into the small room. It was painted white. Mr. Hansen sat at the door while a man sat behind a large desk.

"Take a seat boy." he said. Thomas did what he was told.

"You seem to-" the man looked at him oddly.

"Have a deformity." he continued. Thomas gave him grimace look.

"Sorry, but I'm here to help." he said. Thomas relaxed and was listening. The man told Thomas about his problem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New Face**

February 28th, 1954

Carrie turned 15 the previous 2 weeks. Thomas sat in the dining room. He was bored and didn't have any chores to do surprisingly.

"Thomas." Carrie said sitting across from him. Thomas looked up from the table cloth.

"Come with me." she said walking around taking his hand. She opened the heavy metal door leading down to the dark basement. Thomas hesitated with Carrie pulling on his hand.

"Come on!" she grinned. Thomas finally gave up and followed her down there.

"It's a little dark, but it's easy to get about the place." Carrie said stopping in the basement. It was chilly and had a dark feel to it. Thomas looked around absorbing in his surroundings.

"You have a piano?" Carrie asked excitedly. Thomas looked at her oddly. Charlie was down there.

"What are you two doing down here." he asked. Thomas just looked at Carrie who was knelt in front of the piano. She tapped a few keys.

"It's some what in tune." she said still pressing keys. She spread both hands across keys. She played fast song not missing a key.

"When did you learn to play that?" Charlie asked.

"My Momma was a piano teacher. So, since I was about 3 or 4?" she guessed. Charlie raised his eye brows.

"Ol' Margret Lennon?" he asked.

"The one and only." Carrie sighed. She continued playing while Thomas and Charlie looked for the light. Last time Thomas was down here was 2 years ago. He wasn't aloud to go here anymore since he tried getting rid of his disease by cutting it off. Thomas walked some more while Carrie played still. He rubbed his eyes and looked at a bath tub. At first he seemed a bit confused wondering why there was a bath tub down here. But, he remembered when he was young there were more relatives that came over and stayed in the basement. They even bullied him. Carrie hummed peacefully Thomas grinned looking at her. Her blond hair back in a bun. She suddenly stopped and looked at Thomas.

"Tommy." she grinned. She stood up brushing the dirt from the floor off her knees. Thomas locked arms with and showed her the basement. It was pretty difficult not to talk.

A week later things were started to change. Tommy was looking at the scars and decaying skin on his face. An awkward face really. He went to his room and opened a drawer. In there a fine piece of leather sat in the back. He came into the bathroom with a knife and the leather. He placed it over the lower part of his face right below his eyes. Thinking he cut a hole where his mouth was. One step down. He took it away from his face and looked at deviously. This is such a device that will help me from be the laughing stalk of the whole school. He just needed it to form to his face. He cut pieces and pieces to make a well strap. He ran back into his room to get a leather rope. He reached in his drawer to get a needle. He looked at the needle lustfully. In a heart beat he had sewn the leather together. He placed it on his face, it fit like a glove. Excitedly he ran his fingers over it repeatedly. He then stopped and looked in the mirror.

Luda Mae was cooking down stairs. Shiloh and Ezekiel were doing yard work after breaking the window last week. Shiloh picked at the yard. He was on his hands and knees.

"You missed a spot." Charlie said watching over them. Shiloh stopped and look at him angrily. A few weed had grown by the steps. Shiloh huffed and laughed. Charlie's face looked angry he went down to the first step and with a belt beat Shiloh on the back.

"I got it!" Shiloh yelled. He grabbed the weed and tugged it till it came free.

"There." Charlie grinned. Shiloh stood up and walked onto the porch tiredly. Ezekiel was finished earlier getting the easier job. Shiloh drug his feet across the hall to the bathroom. Thomas was long gone from there and was in his room. Shiloh removed all of his clothes after he shut the door. He slipped into the shower. He turned it on, as the water trickled down his body he stood lazily.

Thomas came down stairs to show Charlie what he had down.

"Hey Tommy, I like what you did." he said deviously looking at Thomas walked down the steps. The result of the idea was better than he thought. Kids didn't look at him oddly or stare. Well, they did, but not that they were grossed out, but of wonder. Carrie looked at Tommy the longest. She stood holding her books leaning over looking at every detail. Shiloh walked up next to her.

"That's Tommy's idea." he said. Carrie stood up straight and looked at Shiloh as is she already knew. Carrie walked to her new class she had. But, before she got there some one grabbed her shoulder. They swung her around and pushed her against the locker. Thomas and Shiloh watch. The one who pushed her up against the lockers was a girl. Not much older than them. She had long, dark blond hair with blue eyes. She looked a little like Carrie. She bounced Carrie repeatedly off the locker. But, Carrie was laughing the entire time.

"Where have you been?" the girl smiled.

"I'm living with Judy-" Carrie paused thinking of what Judy's last name was.

"Wow, your the first one I found!" the girl grinned.

"Oh Susan!" Carrie smiled she hugged her.

"It seems like forever!" Susan said.

"I had Christmas with Momma." Carrie sighed. Susan's expression was a bit stressed.

"Really?" she asked.

Tommy and Shiloh assumed this most have been one of Carrie's sisters.

**Thanks for reading! Review please, thank you! :) 4 more chapters left!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Teen Queens**

March 22nd, 1955

Thomas was fast asleep in his bed. The wind blew through the crack in his window. The Hewitt house was quiet for once, which was very rare. He rolled over on to his back. The moonlight shined through his window which the shadow sprawled across him. He ran his thumb across his chest. A groaned escaped him as he rolled over again to his side. At that time two arms wrapped around his lean waist. Thomas awoke to Carrie cuddled up next to him. He made a disgruntle noise trying to open his eyes.

"Tommy." she mumbled. Thomas slowly wrapped his arms around her.

In the morning Tommy woke up to Carrie still there. He sat up forgetting she was there. Shiloh's voice was heard from downstairs. Tommy turned pale as Carrie was still in his bed and her hand was on his groin. He got out of bed. Carrie woke up and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Thomas blushed and sat back down on the bed.

Shiloh and Zeke were sitting at the table having a long discussion. Charlie got done with breakfast and brought his plate into the kitchen. He handed it to Luda Mae.

"Thanks ma." he thanked.

"Go check if Tommy's up."she replied. Charlie walked up the stairs to Tommy's room. He knocked on the door.

"Tommy, you up?" he asked. Tommy walked over to the door and opened it just enough pop his head out.

"Alright, just checking." he groaned and walked off. Thomas turned around to Carrie on his bed.

Three girl in polka-dot skirts and black tops on were standing around the front.

"Oh look, it's miss Carrie and her pet dogs." the leader commented. She was the only brunette and the only one beautiful brown eyes. Her name, Muffin. Prudence, was the typical "dumb blond". and Jane was the worshipper. Both blond with blue eyes and both followers.

"Shut up, Muffin." Carrie said.

"Just ignore her." Zeke informed. They walked into the busy halls of Fuller's High school.

Muffin was talking to Taffy, who was talking loudly about Doug. Carrie walked by at the time.

"Isn't that right, Carrie?" Taffy threw out. Carrie stopped and walked up to her.

"Huh?" she said.

"Tommy killed Doug?" Muffin asked snottishly. Carrie rolled her eyes. As she was about to walk away, then Prudence grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" she spat.

"We like you." Jane commented.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because, Carrie, your pretty and won't talk crap from anybody." Muffin said.

"Only one problem." Taffy said.

"You need to stop hanging with those Hewitts." Muffin said. Carrie rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"Just think about it!" Prudence yelled. Carrie walked up to her locker to go to her next class. Sebastian was standing by her locker. Sebastian was a tall 'greaser' with black slicked back hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey." he cooed. Carrie turned and smiled. She did enjoy him even though he's threatened just about anyone who was in a 10- foot radius of his motorcycle. His girlfriend Sandy was standing next to him. She was a tall blond with hazel eyes.

Thomas was already in class. His favorite class of the day too, art class. Miss Juno was gone today sadly. Their sub was a middle-aged bald man named Mr. Saintpeter. Taffy came up to him.

"Hey Tommy, you wanna know something?" she asked leaning over. Thomas couldn't help to stare down her shirt.

"That Carrie doesn't like you anymore." she said. Thomas looked at her confused.

"Yeah, she told me, your too ugly to hang out with." she informed. Jackie was now listening to her. She turned her head and looked at Tommy. Taffy smirked walking away.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked him. Tommy's eyes were shiny.

"Don't listen to her, Carrie would never say that." she comforted. Thomas looked up at her. Her eyes were just enough to cheer him up.

After school Carrie was looking for Tommy. But, he wasn't in sight.

"So." Muffin said walking up behind her. Prudence and Jane were standing on the sides of Muffin. All three had crossed arms and a smirk on their faces.

"What?" Carrie asked annoyed.

"We got rid of them." Jane said.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"Duh, the Hewitts." Prudence grinned. Jackie watched the 4. Taffy walked up at the time.

"Yeah, even that puppy dog Tommy." she smiled.

"You-" Carrie couldn't think of anything to insult them with.

Tommy was behind Jackie. She looked up at him.

"So, now you can be one of us." Muffin said.

The other four nodded.

"No thanks." Carrie spat. Sebastian and Sandy walked up with some other greaser.

"Ladies." a blond greaser said combing his hair back walking up to Prudence.

"Get lost!" Taffy spat at them.

"Come on!" the blond groaned. Two red head greasers laughed both twins. A greaser chick with wild blond hair walked up.

"Chill." she cooed. Muffins boyfriend, Leroy, came up.

Jackie turned to Tommy. She looked worried.

"We should go." she said quietly. They both ran out of the school before disaster would happen. Jackie walked to her house with Tommy which was on the way to the Hewitt residence. Jackie was very pretty. Maria left to another town, and Carrie was unexplainable. But, Jackie was beautiful. She had short jet black hair with lovely hazel eyes. Perfect.

"Well Tommy, I'm gonna go." she waved. Before she turned around she hugged him tightly. Thomas hugged her back. He waved goodbye as she ran up the steps to the front door.

"Bye." she yelled. Her father he assumed was watching from the window. Thomas got a knot in his stomach and that best would to go home. Which he ran to.

**Written for you guys for the long wait! 3 chapters left! Please Read and Review! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Dear Prudence  
**

March 22nd, 1955

Tommy arrived home breathing heavily. Monty was sitting on the porch

"Where did you come from?" he asked. Tommy at this time looked up and threw his hand in the direction of town. Monty chuckled a little as Tommy walked inside. Luda Mae was working and Charlie was only God knows where. Shiloh and Ezekiel were outside.

When Jackie walked through the front door of her house, her father came up. He smacked her across the face.

"Who was that?" he asked furiously. Jackie held her cheek and tried to come up with an answer. Her father shook her.

"Huh?" he spat.

"Leave her alone!" Jackie older sister, Kim, yelled.

"You shut your mouth." he father spit.

Later that night Carrie laid out on her bed. Judy and Henrietta were fast turned over onto her stomach. The moonlight lit the shadow of the window on her floor. It was comfy in the small room. Carrie placed her head on her worn pillow and sighed. Sleep was all she wanted.

The Hewitt house was sound asleep except Charlie who just got home. He leaned against his truck. The house sat lifeless in their large yard. The full moon lit it up to a light blue color. He looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. He sighed contently as he walked toward the house. Thomas listened to Charlie walk in. Every step grew louder and louder. He looked at his door. His brown eyes darted around the room but always coming back to the door. Charlie walked over to his bedroom door.

March 24th, 1955

Carrie finally came over. She was too stressed to know if Tommy was angry at her or not.

"Tommy?" she asked running upstairs. Thomas came out of his room.

"I'm sorry." she said hugging him tightly.

"What ever that bitch said was not true!" she explained. Thomas shrugged and nodded. Communicating was difficult lately for some reason. Carrie and Thomas didn't seem to see eye to eye anymore like they use to. Rain started to trickled down the window washing away the dust. The roar of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Godammit!" yelled Charlie running inside.

April 7th, 1955

Carrie was sitting next to Shiloh who had his arm around her. Thomas was sitting alone. They were sitting at the school. Muffin was sitting with Leroy and the two followers too. She turned around to look at Carrie. With a smirk on her face she chucked a small stone at Shiloh which missed hitting Carrie in the neck.

"Ow." Carrie cried out as blood got on her hand. Shiloh glared at Muffin who was laughing to herself. Carrie held her wound till it stopped bleeding.

"Fuck." she mumbled to herself. Tommy left at the time going to his locker. Jackie Approached him with a black eye. He was shocked to see this that he ran his fingers lightly against the shiner under her eye.

Carrie left to the girl's restroom to nurse her wound.

"Bitch." she murmured under her breath. It was a small deep cut, but nothing too serious. Prudence came in and stopped as she saw Carrie.

"Oh." was all that came out of her mouth. Carrie glared at as she rushed into a stall. While doing her business Carrie left. She sighed in relief and went to wash her hands. Humming "Amazing Grace" she heard a noises coming from the hall. She dried her hands off and carefully walked out into the dead hall. Looking to her left, Carrie ran up from her right shoving Prudence to the floor. Prudence cowarded and scooted away from her.

"Get up!" Carrie commanded. Prudence did what she was told. Carrie pushed her up against the wall.

"Now, listen here you little bitch." she spat.

"Carrie, it wasn't my idea!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, I know." Carrie rolled her eyes. Prudence whimpered and flinched as Carrie moved closer to her face.

"If you, Jane, or that bitch Muffin ever fuck with me or my boys consider your self killed personally by me!" Carrie threatened. Prudence cried and nodded.

"Now, the last words to out your mouth better be some brilliant fucking Mark Twain shit. Cause that's defiantly getting chiseled into your tombstone." she added shoving Prudence to the ground again.

"Ok! I'm so sorry!" she replied. Carrie nodded and watched her run away.

Prudence ran home in fear. Her mother was doing the laundry. The front door swung open and the teen ran into her room. She threw her face into her pillow screamed.

"Prudence?" her mother asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Prudence?" she asked again.

Carrie sat next to Shiloh. Both eating lunch.

"Have you seen Prudence?" he asked. Carrie just shook her head. Tommy was by himself.

"Tommy?" a familiar voice said. Tommy looked up and saw that red head boy, Malachi. He sat down next to him.

"I haven't seem you in a while." he explained. The cafeteria was busy today, because the thunder storms outside roared. Muffin smirked at Jane who was looking at Malachi.

"Hey Muffin." she said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" Muffin answered.

"Where's Prudence?" she asked. Muffin stopped and thought about.

"I don't know." she exclaimed. Thomas left for class.

Prudence sat at home terrified. Her mother called the school telling her absence. After school however, Muffin and Jane came over.

"Prudence, where were you?" Jane asked.

"Here." she answered.

"I think she means why'd you come here?" Muffin translated. Prudence sat up from the couch stiffly.

"Carrie threatened me." she started. Muffin opened her mouth as Prudence shot up.

"You didn't mess with her right? RIGHT? You better not have!" Prudence tight voice yelled. She shock her finger in Muffin's face. Muffin smirked a little.

"Fuck you!" Prudence screamed furious yet frightened. She pased back and forth continuously.  
"Oh no. oh no no no.." she worried.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dear Prudence

April 10th, 1955

Prudence hid in her closet still paranoid with what would happen next.

"You need to go to school." came a voice from the door.

"No!" she cried. After a long wrestling match she was drug to school. Muffin and Jane were at Muffin's locker.

"Well look who finally decided to come to school." Jane commented. Prudence checked behind herself then looked at her two friends.

"How could you fuck with Carrie?" she whispered. Muffin laughed while

Jane just smiled.

Carrie was leaning against the wall at the other end of the hall. Prudence was walking closer every step. Her ingotnace was bliss.

"Well." came a voice. Prudence's heart dropped. She turned to see Carrie crossed-armed and waiting.

"Uh ah." formed in Prudence's mouth. Carrie laughed and walked up to

her.

"You actually think I was going to kill you?" she asked. Prudence nodded with a pale face.

"No, I like you." she grinned. Prudence tilted her head like I dog does.

"What?" she asked in a tight voice.

"And, life goes on, except for you!" Carrie chuckled as she patted her on the back and left for class. Prudence stood in complete shock. For a minute there she thought that would be the end of her. Actually taking a second thought Prudence was older than her too. She blushed in embarrassment.

Carrie was really looking for Muffin, who was standing in the hall.

"You!" Carrie yelled.

"Me?" Muffin grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fucking meaning you." Carrie responded walking up to her. Muffin laughed, then stopped and shoved Carrie to the floor. Carrie slid and sat up. Tommy saw this and was about to stop it, but Carrie held her hand out.

"I got this." she informed. She got up on her two feet and proceeded to brush herself off. Muffin crossed her arms and waited for Carrie's next move. Which was a punch in the face. Muffin held her bruising cheek. She swiftly kicked Carrie in the back of the leg causing her to fall to her knees. She grabbed Muffin's ankle. Muffin stumbled but caught herself. She kicked Carrie in the collar-bone. Carrie had enough and tackled Muffin. She deliberately kept punching it in her face.

"Bitch." she said under her breath. Muffin got her off onto her back. Light-headed Muffin got up quickly and kicked Carrie numerous times in the ribs. The fight didn't seem to end both were catting each other apart.

"Alright!" said a voice. Sebastian picked up Carrie while Leroy had Muffin.

"Let me go, I'm not done with that whore!" Muffin panted. Carrie was breathing heavily holding her ribs. At one point tears came from her eyes.

Both were sent home. But meanwhile at school, Prudence rushed through the sea of students.

"Excuse me." she said often.

"Thomas!" she yelled. Tommy jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Did you see?" she panted. Thomas shook his head.

"Carrie and Muffin?" she asked being a bit frightened. Thomas then nodded.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked. Thomas nodded and shut his locker. He stopped as he saw Prudence was still there. Her face was as if a deer in the headlights. Thomas awkwardly walked away while Prudence still stood there in deep thought.

Miss Juno was finally back at school. Thomas sat down. Jackie was sitting next to him like always.

"Did Carrie and Muffin get in a fight?" she asked. Thomas nodded.

"Ok class, we going to be starting a new project." she began. Thomas didn't actually listen at all to Miss Juno today at all, but to Jackie.

Thomas came home tired. Luda Mae was cooking supper in the kitchen.

She was going to go to work later which was where Monty was. Charlie

was roaming the country side. But, Shiloh was home.

"Hey Tommy." he greeted as Tommy shut the door behind him. Tommy just nodded and went up stairs. His weary 15 year old body spread out on his bed. He sighed contently. He took off the worn leather mask. In his hands was the mask. He remembered what Prudence called him; "Leatherface"

Carrie stopped by. She knocked on the door waiting for a response. Shiloh came to answer it.

"Carrie?" he asked. She smiled and came in. Shiloh kept the door open.

"Well, I was about to go. You wanna come?" he offered. Carrie shook her head. Shiloh shrugged and left.

Carrie proceeded up stairs. Thomas lifted his head to the sound.

"Tommy?" Carrie asked. She cracked the door open a little. Seeing it was alright she came in. Carrie crawled on his bed and rested her head on his back. She sighed sadly and wrapped her long arm around his hips.

"Tommy." she said. Thomas looked back at her. Thomas rolled over and looked at her oddly. Carrie leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." she hugged him. Thomas for once hugged her back. She kissed him again.

"Has any girls ever kissed you?" she asked pulling her hair back. He shook his head.

"Well that just changed." she said. She laid on top of him.

"Shiloh will never know." she said she bit her lower lip. Thomas finally got what he wanted. He aches for this everyday. He groaned. Carrie sat up hearing someone come in.

"Sorry Tommy." she said getting off. Thomas drug his hand down his face. Carrie peaked out the door to see who it was. It was Luda Mae.

"It's Mae." she said. Tommy rolled his eyes and sat up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Last Day of School  
**

May 25th, 1954

Carrie rested her head of hair on Tommy's chest. Their breathes were the same. Carrie's ear was pressed against his chest enough to hear his steady heartbeat. Both of their eyes were closed.

"Tommy?" she asked. No answer. She lifted her head to see Tommy sound asleep. She sighed and put her head back down. Their legs tangled together as Carrie's hips laid between Tommy's legs. She looked out the window; the weather put her in a great mood.

Charlie walked quickly in the sunny air. His leather clad boots kicked up dust. Pebbles squished down in the dusty gravel. Not a cloud in sight.

"You coming boy?" he snapped at weary Shiloh. His brown hair hung over his brown eyes. He groaned loudly as he tried standing up right. His stomach muscles pulled tightly around the knife. Almost brought to tears he carried on.

Tommy woke up slowly. Carrie looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and waited for him to do the same. Which, he did.

"Tommy?" she asked. Tommy looked at her. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Tommy leaned in closer. She looked at him dumbly. She moved over to the edge of the bed. Then, she looked over her shoulder at Tommy with her blue eyes. She reached out and grabbed his large muscular hand. The blond laid back against his thigh.

May 30st, 1954

The wind was warm and humid. Dark gray clouds covered Fuller, Texas. Dead leaves were picked up in the wind, tree branches knocked against each other, and no animals were in site. Thomas stood on the porch of his house, slouched with his hands in his pockets, looking at the stormy atmosphere. Charlie stood next to him with his hands on his hips.

"Looks like a storm." he commented. Thomas nodded in agreement. Ezekiel and Shiloh came out a few seconds later. All 4 of them watched the sky as the winds became stronger.

"Yep, a storm." Charlie said walking back inside. Shiloh and Ezekiel followed their uncle. Thomas stood in thought about many things. Like; his life, school, Jackie, his family, and Carrie. Of course Carrie.

Carrie was inside her room with Judy and Henrietta who was in Judy's soft arms. Carrie sat on the edge of her worn bed. Judy brushed her blond hair out of her face.

"Child." she said. Carrie looked at her seamlessly.

Thomas finally went inside. Luda Mae came rushing up to him.

"Come on!" she rushed him to the basement. The lights flickered. Debry was heard hitting the side of the house.

After the storm, the Hewitts came upstairs. No damage was done to the house luckily. Thomas walked outside to where he was before. Monty was out before him.

The next day, was the last day of school. Thomas was up early walking to school like he did everyday. He looked down at his feet. A few stray branches laid in the way.

"Tommy!" yelled a familiar voice. He turned his head to see Carrie trotting up to him.

"Hey Tommy." she grinned. Thomas returned the greeting with a smile.

"Last day of school." Carrie commented. Thomas nodded and walked with her to school.

At school it was a slack day. Thomas got beat up for the last time his freshmen year. Jackie came up to him.  
"Thomas, are you alright?" she asked kneeling down beside him. Thomas looked at her and nodded.  
"Good." she smiled. She helped him up and went to their last day of art class.

Miss Juno was at her desk organizing papers. The students horse play didn't distract her. Thomas sat next to Jackie.  
"I don't think my dad likes you." Jackie informed. Thomas' heart dropped a little.  
"But-" she paused and looked down at her hands. Thomas leaned in, waiting for that next word.  
"Who cares." she said looking at him. He shook his head yes.

Carrie was by Shiloh's locker. He was taking his stuff out of his locker.  
"So, what are we gonna do after school?" Carrie asked. Shiloh shook his head and answered "I don't know." Carrie sighed and opened his locker all the way.  
"I think we can think of something." she grinned. Shiloh stopped and gazed at her confusingly.

The bell rang and they left the locker. Ezekiel came up and opened his, which was empty. Thomas and Jackie walked out of the school. A couple of track students were handing in their stuff. Mostly boys, but there was a few girls also. One was Molly Juno, a girl with amazing eyes, who was signing her slip that proved she handed everything in.  
"Molly!" Jackie yelled. Molly turned to see Jackie and Thomas. She smiled and waved.  
"That's Miss Juno's younger sister. She's a junior I think." Jackie said. Thomas stared at Molly walking away.

Carrie was already walking with Shiloh. He threw one arm over her.  
"So, what are we gonna do?" he asked. Carrie stopped and gazed at him. The two kissed for a minutes, then continued walking.

Thomas walked Jackie home again. She seemed tense as they got closer to her house.  
"I think this is far enough." she said looking down the street so did Thomas. He just gave her a nod and left. Jackie watched him walk away. She sighed sadly and walked the rest of the way.

Thomas walked down the same road he did this morning. It was lonely travelling alone in the wide Texas country side in the late afternoon. His first stop was his house, where he ate supper and rested. Later, he decided to stop by Judy's. Carrie was outside with Judy and Henrietta, and was drinking a glass of water. She stopped when she was Thomas. Her iced over look startled Thomas.  
"Hi Tommy!" Henrietta yelled. Thomas gave her a little wave and went to sit by Carrie. She rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and watched the sun set in the distance.

**There, it took me almost a year to write 16 chapter! /: I wasn't really sure how to end it, but I did. Don't worry if you want to read more I'm starting to write the sequal. +PLUS I decided to go back and change some chapter. :) So, enjoy!  
**


End file.
